Oops!! #29
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Lucas sees something he shouldn't!


I don't own seaQuest or it's characters. This story is not for profit, but entertainment only.  
  
OOPS!!!  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
Kristin finished recording the last bit of data from her last experiment and decided to call it a day.   
There really wasn't anything interesting going on and there were no new experiments waiting to be started.   
She was going to have to think of something to do tomorrow.   
  
"See you later," she called to Dr. Levin.  
  
"Quitting already?" he joked.  
  
"Well, honestly, there's no point for me to be here. I can twiddle my thumbs just as easily in my   
room as I can staring at my desk."  
  
"I see your point," he replied. "I'll probably be out of here myself in just a bit."  
  
Kristin walked out of the lab and too her quarters. She was surprised to find Lucas awake sitting   
at the table, staring at a huge pile of submarine schematics.  
  
"Just what on earth are you doing up young man?" she asked.  
  
"I'm trying to make the necessary configurations for my program so I can upload it into the   
seaScape." He didn't bother to tell her that he'd had a nightmare and that there was no way he was going   
back to bed at the moment. "I just got an e-mail from the UEO that it will be here in five days. On the plus   
side, we won't have to stay on the ship. We'll be able to return to seaQuest at the end of the day."  
  
"Well, that's good, but I want you back in bed," Kristin said.  
  
"Mom, I have work to do. I've slept some, I'll be fine."  
  
Kristin marched over to the table and started to take Lucas' papers away from him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Putting this stuff away. You need a break. If you won't go to bed then at least go sit in the sofa   
and watch a movie."  
  
"Let me get this straight," Lucas said, raising an eyebrow, "you're ordering me to go watch   
television?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Kristin said. "You need to relax. You're fifteen, you aren't supposed to work non-  
stop day in and day out. Now go watch TV and I'll get you something to eat." Kristin scooped up all of   
the papers and stuffed them into a drawer, then left for the mess.  
  
Lucas was completely dumbfounded, but since he was tired still he simply shrugged his shoulders   
and went to the couch. He grabbed the remote control and started to flip through the preprogrammed   
movies stored in the unit. He had already seen all of them. He would have liked to have played a game,   
but he was grounded, so that wasn't an option.   
  
He wondered what Ben was doing? He would probably have a new movie for Lucas to watch. Of   
course the movie would probably suck big time, but it would still be something new.  
  
He got up out of the couch and left the room. He walked down the corridor till he came to his best   
friends room. He knocked but didn't hear an answer. Ben was probably in the stock room working. He   
knew where Ben kept his secret stash of movies. Surely Ben wouldn't mind if he just went in and grabbed   
one. Lucas would return it as soon as he was finished watching it. He checked the door to see if it was   
open and was surprised when the door latch gave. He stepped into the room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Lucas exclaimed, and quickly raised his hand to cover his eyes.  
  
"LUCAS, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ben yelled loudly.  
  
Katie didn't bother to speak, she simply pulled the covers over her naked body and hid beneath   
them.  
  
With his eyes still covered Lucas said, "Ben, man, I'm sorry, but really you should lock the door if   
you're going to do…do…THAT!"  
  
"Lucas, close the door!!!" Ben yelled again.  
  
"Sorry…sorry…" Lucas stammered and quickly shut the door, slamming it actually. He   
continued to stand there for a minute, his hand still over his eyes. His tired mind snapped and he quickly   
pulled his hand away from his face before someone came along and asked him what he was doing.  
  
"Okay, that just did not happen," he told himself. No way in hell did he just walk in and catch   
Ben and Katie having sex. OH SHIT!! He just walked in and caught Ben and Katie having sex! He had   
always wondered what Katie would look like naked, and now he knew. He wished he didn't know, cause it   
was going to be very awkward for the next few days, but he knew none the less. On the other hand, his   
fantasies were about to become a lot more interesting.  
  
He stopped thinking long enough to realize that he was still standing outside of Ben's room. He   
quickly turned and ran down the corridor towards the moon pool. He was halfway there when his PAL   
went off.  
  
"Lucas," he said into the device.  
  
"Lucas Daniel Bridger you get yourself back to this room right now young man. I told you to   
relax, not go traipsing around the boat looking for more work to do," Kristin yelled.  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way back," Lucas said.  
  
He walked quickly back to his room. Kristin was waiting for him with a positively furious look on   
her face.  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked. "You knew I was coming right back with your dinner."  
  
"I know, I just went to see if Ben had a new movie for me to watch," Lucas said, breathing a little   
heavy from running, and from the sight he had just witness.  
  
"Well, did he have one?"  
  
"Uh…he wasn't there," Lucas replied.  
  
"Well, why don't you page him?" she offered.  
  
"NO…uh, I mean…I think I'm just going to read a book," Lucas said, thinking fast.  
  
Kristin looked at him funny for a moment, trying to figure out what was the matter with him, but   
decided to just let it drop.  
  
"Fine, then sit down and eat. Then I want you to relax. No more work today."  
  
"Yes Mom." Lucas said. Besides, he doubted he'd be able to concentrate on work right now   
anyway!! His mind was sort of preoccupied with something all together different.   
  
Then he grinned to himself. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was privy to the juiciest   
piece of gossip to ever hit seaQuest. His mischievous little mind began to think of all sorts of ways he   
could use this to his advantage! He'd have fun messing with Ben about this for a long time to come.  
  
  
  



End file.
